Solo un juego
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Sipnosis: Todo en el Jardín Gris después de la lucha contra Ivlis parecía estar correctamente. El país parecía lleno de energía, alegría y vivacidad... Parecía... Mal summary ;-; Plz léeme ;-;
1. Capitulo 1- ¿Qué ocurre?

_**Holiii ^-^Bue, antes de empezar debo decir que es mi primera historia y tal ;-; Por favor no me odien ;-;**_

_**Sipnosis: Todo en el Jardín Gris después de la lucha contra Ivlis parecía estar correctamente. El país parecía lleno de energía, alegría y vivacidad... Parecía...**_

_**Avisos: :v En este capítulo solo avisaré de palabras malsonantes y Eticalb ewe **_

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los escenarios son míos, es todo de la diosa Okegom *-***_

...

Éste parecía un día normal en nuestro querido Jardín.

Nuestra querida amiga Yosafire, comía junto a Froze, Macarona y Rawberry el pay de manzana que Dialo y Chelan habían preparado con esmero.

**Yosafire- **Dulce regalo de los dioses *-* -

¿¡

**Froze- **Emm... Es solo un trozo de pay Yosaf. Comes todos los días lo mismo.- Respondió ante la mirada alegre de su amiga.

**Yosafire- **¡Pero me encanta la normalidad! No quiero ver a más Pervertidos de Lentes de Sol en mi vida.- Volvió a comer del trigésimo trozo en esa tarde.

**Dialo- **Si comes tanto engordarás Yosafire...- Dijo con voz fría, y Chelan le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Rawberry- **¿Enserio no tienes lombrices?-

**Dialo- **...No-

**Rawberry- **¿Mariposas?-

**Dialo- **No.-

**Rawberry- **¿Quizás murciélagos en llamas?-

**Yosafire- **¡No hables de eso! No quiero recordarlo... Esos demonios malos lastimaron al viejo y el Pervertido de los Lentes de Sol...- Le recorrió por la espalda un escalofrío.

Todas hablaban animadamente, menos Chelan, por supuesto; Froze, tan callada como siempre y, extrañamente, Macarona.

**Rawberry- **Macarona 7w7 ¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo con voz cantarina.

Por fin, la pequeña ángel prestó atención, bajo la mirada espectante de sus amigas.

**Macarona-** Yo.. Em... Puede sonar estúpido, pero desde hace unos días me encuentro bastante mal...-

**Froze- **Humm... A mi también me ha ocurrido, leves mareos y dolor de cabeza...-

**Macarona- **¡Si!¡Exactamente eso!-

Chelan asintió con la cabeza, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

**Yosafire- **¡¿EHHH?¿Por qué no me contaste eso, Froze?-

**Froze- **No lo veía importante... Pero hace unos días le pregunté a otro ángel y dijo que le pasó exactamente lo mismo...-

**Dialo- **Si tiene que ver con ángeles... ¿Tendrá que ver con Lady Etihw?-

Ante esa idea las chicas se asustaron y se miraron entre ellas.

**Yosafire- **A decir verdad, hace más de una semana que no la vemos...- Pensó.- ¿Vamos a verle y preguntarle?-

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y las cuatro chicas se fueron, despidiéndose de Dialo y Chelan y dirigiéndose al castillo BlancBlack.

_**...**_

_**No me maten plz ;-;**_


	2. Capítulo 2- Las Joyas de la Existencia

_**Volví, criaturitas de Etihw :D**_

_**Para mi sorpresa, solo una persona me ha matado, y las demás se han quedado con el hacha en mano :3 Supongo que es bueno (?**_

_**Pero como soy dios, no me morí B) **_

_**Acá otro cap.**_

_**¿Qué le pasará a Etihw? :o No está embarazada xD**_

_**Al menos de momento ewe**_

_**...**_

**_Mientras, en el castillo BlancBlack_**

Etihw estaba muy enfadada.

Quizás demasiado, por que las personas con las que se había cruzado hasta estaban asustadas.

**Etihw- **Será hijo de... AGH-

Se había pasado los dos últimos dias en su habitación.

Maldecía a Justim y a toda su familia... Cosa que, irónicamente, la incluía.

Aunque también tenía ganas de despedazar a su hermano menor, Siralos.

**_(Nota de la autora: los "torcidos" son pensamientos 7w7 Yo me entiendo ;-; Okay? Okay)_**

**Etihw: **"_Que le haré a esos pequeños..."-_

Después de la lucha con Ivlis, la aldea había sido reconstruida delicadamente, y Etihw se había puesto a investigar de donde salía a espaldas de Kcalb y Wodahs.

La Diosa gruñó.

Tras varias semanas de investigación había descubierto que su hermano menor, Siralos, el Dios del Sol, había sido el "inteligente" creador del Diablo invasor.

Y, al parecer, su hermano mayor, Justim, el Dios de los idiotas, ejem, quiero decir, de todos los dioses, el guardián de las joyas de la existencia, había dejado que alguien se acercara a estas.

Bueno, para aclarar, las Joyas de la Existencia eran la esencia de los Dioses, para cada Dios había una.

Si la Joya dada resultaba dañada, el Dios o Diosa correspondiente sería herido también.

Eso significaba que si una Joya era rota, el Dios o Diosa lo pagaba con su vida; o peor aún, si alguien lograba hacerse con una de estas, podría tener una vida en sus manos.

Una vida muy poderosa.

Como Relictus.

Pero no pensaría en ello. Sólo recordar una parte le quitaba todas las esperanzas en su corazón.

Los Dioses no son inmortales.

Es decir, nunca morirían por la vejez, al igual que los Diablos, pero si resultaban herido si podían fallecer.

La encargada de que esto no pasase era...

No.

No debo decirlo.

No todavía.

Bueno, volvamos.

Etihw ahora se encontraba con mirada fría y distante escuchando casi nulamente lo que le decía el Ángel Jefe, pensando en un tiempo lejano, y en lo que haría en el futuro.

Cuando el chico de pelo gris se fue extrañado por el comportamiento de su ama, **_(NO PIENSEN MAL PERVERTTDAS/ PERVERTIDOS 7-7) _**la Diosa se sentó en el sillón de su habitación, observando por el gran ventanal cómo Grora perseguía por quintésima vez a Ater esa tarde.

En otras situaciones se habría reído de eso, pero en esta no.

Comenzó a cantar con voz baja la canción que Ciel había compuesto poco antes de morir. **_(Es una estrofa de Bad Apple *-* Quien no sepa cual es, búsquenla, va a aparecer bastante en la historia XD)_**

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo_

_kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte _  
_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo _  
_mienaiwa sou shiranai? _

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku _  
_toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete _  
_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado _  
_watashi wa watashi sore dake _

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? _  
_Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba _  
_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo _  
_nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no _

_Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo _  
_jibun no kokoro tada-_

Apenas dos minutos después de salir por la puerta, Wodahs la volvió a llamar, diciéndole que las chicas habían ido a verle.

Habría que ver que querían.

_**...**_

_***Taparse con un... Algo (?***_

_**No me pueden matar MWAHAHAHAHA okno**_

_**Adios, mis pequeños unicornios-**_

_** Paulakawaii**_


End file.
